Erika's Summer
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Ikki goes out with Karin and leaves Erika out in the dust. Her aunt is under a state of depression for personal reasons, and Erika and Brass are off to stay with her. What of Ikki and MetaBee? **discontinued for REVISION**
1. Ignorant Blurs

Disclaimer: I don't own medabots the people who created it did for the love of cheese!! You think I'd actually own the show? I own this story though!

AN: HI people!! Okay I just wanted to say: I gave Erika a last name…Matsuna!!! ^_^ I just made it up…sorry if you think it sucks. 

Ikki: 14 Karin: 14 (She just turned 14) 

Rintaro: 14Erika: 13 Koji: 14

__

Why am I even trying?  
I'm crying out  
I'm crying out  
I cannot seem to keep  
From freaking out  


-**Adema**, _Freaking Out_

****

Chapter One: Ignorant Blurs

"Hey guys…" Erika said as she and Brass approached Ikki, Karin, Koji, and their respective medabots. 

"Hello Erika…" Koji replied with a forlorn expression on his face. He watched Ikki and Karin with an almost longing expression. It had been a week since Ikki had finally had enough guts to ask Karin out, and she accepted full heartedly. 

Brass looked to the ground, finding it much more interesting than the two pairs before her. A could be called sad look came to her pink colored opticals. Metabee, now hung around Neutranurse, so Brass never got to talk to Metabee in the longest time without him running off to be with Karin's medabot. 

"What are they to good to say Hi to us?!!" Raved Erika, her hands were clenched at her side. Koji just shrugged. She stomped up to Ikki and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Erika!!" Ikki rubbed the back of his head.

Erika looked like she was about to blow, she felt angry, sad, and hurt. Hurt because her good friend who she made sure she was always there for was forgetting about her. 

Karin, with her usual blank face asked Ikki, "Ikki are you alright?"

"Yea…just fine…"

"Ikki you've been ignoring me since we've got out of school!! It's been a week and you haven't even acknowledged I even exist!!" Erika's vision began to blur, she was seeing blobs veiled in red light. "If you can't as much stand my presence you could have at least said it to my face!"

Ikki's dark eyes widened, "Erika…that's not…I've just been busy…I mean with Karin…and robattles and stuff…you know…" He took a step near the angered brunette, who immediately took a step back.

Long dark chocolate locks hid Erika's face from view, in a low voice she gritted out, "Coward…" Then she turned in the other direction and ran leaving Brass to follow.

"Miss Erika…" Brass tried to call out, a weird feeling was surging through her metal body. With a longing glance at the gold Hercules type medabot Brass chased after her medafighters- fighter. Brass snickered through her CPU as she made it look like an accident when she stomped down on Ikki's foot.

"OW!!"

****At Erika's House****

"Erika is that you?" Erika's mother called out as she came to the loft where the girl mentioned was sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"Yea Mom it's me." Next channel. That sucks. Ooh…gut wrenching dramas…nah… not my type thing next. Erika kept flipping channels half listening to her mother talk to her. 

"So…you're going to stay with your aunt to take care of her for awhile…she's been a mess lately."

That statement made Erika gives her mom full attention. "What?!! How long? Which aunt?!! Why?!"

Erika's mother made a face of annoyance, "Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

"No…" Erika said sheepishly.

"You're uncle Jin has been tested for leukemia…it seems that he has it…and your aunt Mai isn't taking it so well…she's been a mess lately." 

A distant worried look came over the woman's face when she mentioned her sister. "And since I have to take care of the house here…I'm sending you…please be as helpful towards your Aunt Mai as best as you can Erika Dear. She's going through a lot right now."

"But for how long Mama?" Sadness swirled into Erika's eyes for her mother, uncle, and aunt. 

"Please don't be mad but I want you to stay for the whole summer."

"What?! THE WHOLE SUMMER?!!" Erika shot up from her seat, her dark chasms narrowing.

Erika's mother pursed her lips. "Erika please! I can't believe how selfish you are acting!! This is you're aunt and uncle, your own blood!" She clenched her skirt beneath her hands. 

"And you have a large chance of losing your uncle! Goddammit stop thinking about yourself!" 

Erika slowly sat down as her mother's words crashed down to process through her mind. She bowed her head in shame and guilt, "Mom…I'm sorry…alright I'll go. You're right I am too selfish…"

Erika's mother nodded resolutely. "It's alright sweetie…I already have your clothes packed in your room. You're going to ride the subway to your aunt's city. She'll pick you up from there." 

She slowly stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "If there's anything else you want to bring I suggest you pack it in your book bag now."

Erika slowly got up and walked to her room.

It was going to be a long night.

*****

"Why didn't you say good bye to Ikki, Miss Erika?" Brass asked as she swung her metal legs back and forth over the edge of her seat. She looked out the window to see blurred lights inside the tunnel their subway was going.

Erika closed her eyes as she laid her head back against the subway car window. "He wouldn't care he has Karin. He doesn't need to know where I am." Her tone of voice was scathing as if was the bitter truth.

_It probably is…Ikki probably won't notice I'm gone 'til someone smacks him in the face with the information._

"Is there something wrong Miss Erika?" Brass glanced over at Erika in a curious manner.

"No Brass…nothing's wrong."

The rest of the ride was in companionable silence.

****

"Erika!! ERIKA!!" A woman, known to Erika as Aunt Mai called out. Aunt Mai was a petite woman. She had dark hair and even darker almond eyes, a trademark of their Asian heritage.

Erika gripped onto the handle of her bag as she walked towards her aunt with Brass trailing beside her. She bowed formally (so did Brass) and greeted, "Hello Aunt Mai thank you for accepting me to stay with you over the summer…"

Aunt Mai smiled, a sad yet comforting smile. "It's a pleasure to have you Erika. I hope you'll like your room for the time being."

Erika managed a smile, "I'm sure anything will do Aunt Mai. Brass and I don't want to be a bother to you…"

Aunt Mai hugged her niece in a sign of affection, "No! You're no problem at all! There's plenty of space in your uncle's and my place."

"If you're sure…"

"Positive sweetheart."

***********

Erika sat idly on the porch steps of her aunt and uncle's home. It was a comfy townhouse connected with others making a neighborhood. 

"Hey…aren't you that dudette who used to follow Ikki Tenryo around with a camera and a notepad?" A deep voice asked with a surfer's lingo. 

Erika looked up from fiddling with her hands to see a tall, lanky, and slightly muscular boy a few feet away from her. He had red bangs that gently fell over his violet chasms his tan face seemed to stand out against his unkempt raven locks. He wore a red muscle shirt and loose baggy khaki shorts. 

Erika squinted her eyes slightly as if trying to pull out any memory of this boy before her. "Um…I guess…who are you?"

"I guess we haven't formally met since I was always after Ikki for a robattle…Rintaro Satsuma…" He held out his hand slowly towards Erika. (AN: I made up the last name since I don't know!! If any of you guys know please tell me in a review!)

Erika felt sparks of heat rise to her cheeks, _that's Rintaro??! He…grew!! And not too badly eith-WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING??!! _

"Erika Matsuna…" 

"And Brass!" Brass came out of the house and skipped to sit beside Erika. Erika smiled, "Yeah…and Brass too."

__

Ikki sure has nice taste in friends…she's nice…and her smile is more than nice… "Well Kantaroth is off somewhere." 

Brass looked around, "Kantaroth…oh yes…I remember…the medabot that has a resemblance to Metabee…"

His violet eyes sparkled mischievously as he glanced at Brass then looked at Erika, "Do you robattle? I mean you hang around with Ikki you must have picked something up."

Erika scrunched up her face slightly, "Only a little…I don't really robattle much because…I would feel inferior compared to Ikki and Metabee."

"That's not true…he might and I say _might _be better than you only because he's actually been robattles and you haven't had as much experience. You're both equal." He smiled in an assuring manner.

"Well…Brass…are you up to it?" Erika turned to the medabot that was searching intently for something (or someone). 

"Whatever you want Erika." Brass replied.

Erika smiled, "Good, I hate it when you call me Miss Erika…it makes me feel all bad."

"Great Dudette! I'll see ya in a minute I have to go on a search for Kantaroth!" With that he ran off.

Erika sighed as she turned to Brass, "Well bringing those medaparts were a good idea after all Brass. It's about time we used that new part I got anyways…"

"Erika…do you think I stand a chance?"

"Of course with all the training I've been giving you in private!!"

"If you say so Erika…"

"You need to sound more confident Brass!" With that Erika ran into the small town home and up the stairs to her room.

"Confidence is not a strong point in my medal…" Then Brass went upstairs also.

Yay!! That's all I have right now!! I'll put up the next one soon! 

I NEED HELP…WHAT ARE KANTAROTH'S ATTACKS/SPECIALTY?? Oh and that medapart I'm having Brass use is made up from my mind so don't get mad!!

Bye!!

Sage! 


	2. *Kaboom*

Disclaimer: Must I say this again?? -sigh- I do not own Medabots, I'm just having fun writing about it!

Authors Note: I am using the attacks I have been told by the reviewers of this story, if they are incorrect for Kantaroth…OH well!! 

__

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  


****

Avril Lavigne, _Complicated_

"The Dragora's claw…I have a feeling it's going to be a winner!! Muwhahaha!! Okay Ikki look alike beware!!! Brass is geared up!!" Erika cackled, her lustrous dark amber irises holding a devious gleam. She watched as Brass maneuvered agilely, forming intricate fighting stances. The metal gauntlet covering one of her shooters and the wide dagger like claws shone in an intimidating fashion. 

Brass, trying to pull confidence into her membrane was trying hard not to make her moves too cruddy. Her magenta optic sensors in an expression of determination as she performed a karate chop. 'Okay Brass…you're only going against that looks like an exact copy of Metabee…no biggie…YEA RIGHT!! YOU'RE SCREWED!!'

"Brass…have faith. I believe in you! And what counts is that you try your hardest!" Erika moved to her large suitcase lain on the bed of the room her aunt gave to her and unzipped it open. She took out a dark red V-tech vest, baggy black cargo shorts that came past her knees, and a white tank top. After she dressed, she also pulled out two red bandanas, and put on over her head of long dark chocolate tresses. With the other she walked to Brass and halted her from her exercise katas. 

"Here…for luck! One for me, and one for you!" Erika folded the crimson bandana and tied it around the arm without a gauntlet.

Brass gasped in her voice transmitter, her eyes on the red cloth around the bicep of her metal arm. Determination was growing in…her spirit? Brass wondered to her self, 'Do medabots even have spirits?'

"Erika!! You're boyfriend is asking for you!!!" Aunt Mai called from the doorway down the hall.

Rintaro looked away a light sprinkle of blush on his features as he said; "She's not my girlfriend…I'm just going to robattle with her."

Kantaroth, who was beside the raven headed teen uttered slyly, "Sure Rintaro doesn't Mrs. Dudette." He voiced an innocent whistle when his medafighter sent a look towards him. 

"Hey Rintaro get ready to be beat by Brass and me!" Erika bounded downstairs in a chipper mood. 

Aunt Mai arched an eyebrow at her style of clothing, "Are you going a little punk on your ol' Aunt Mai?"

Erika laughed, "Maybe Auntie dearest…just dressed to kick ass." With that she grabbed Rintaro's upper arm (Rintaro looking blank and gaping) and led him out the door. Brass following along dragging a shocked looking Kantaroth (who was staring at the claw gauntlet on her right arm). 

Aunt Mai blinked before yelling out the door, "Hey! That is not proper language for a young lady!"

"Ha Ha…I haven't felt this good in awhile." Erika turned to Rintaro after she found a spacious lot of pavement. "Alright, let's go."

"You know…that lady was right. You do look like a punk, awesome dude…er dudette!" Rintaro exclaimed, as he pulled away from Erika's grasp. "Fine then but get ready to lose!"

Erika scoffed, "Lose? Please!!"

Rintaro Satsuma smirked, "Well then…" **"THEN IT IS AGREED!!!" **Mr. Referee came out from who know where and began to announce…to the chagrin of the others.

"Wha?"

"This is a submission robattle! Rintaro and Kantaroth vs. Erika and Sailor-Multi!! Leeeet's get ready to rumb-ROBATTLE!!!" (LOL I don't really know what the heck he says I just guessed).

"Kantaroth dude! Wait for her to attack first!"

"Brass!! Shoot him down!"

Brass charged towards the gold Hercules beetle type medabot, her left shooter (the one without the metal claw) blasting away. The medabot on defensive dodged expertly as he readied his arm with the laser cannon. Kantaroth took aim and released.

"Brass! Quick! Swerve to the Left!!" Erika yelled into her watch. Dark eyes hardened onto the battle before the brunette.

Kantaroth rammed into the sailor type medabot and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides, tightening his hold.

"_Right arm 5% malfunction…left arm 7%…" _"Shit!! Brass quick shoot Kantaroth in the face!! He'll ruin your right arm!!"

Brass brought the base of her head up to slam into Kantaroth's face and brought her left hand up to extend over her left shoulder. A volley of bullets came parading towards Kantaroth's face, he lobbed to the side but was unable to dodge fully.

__

"50% damage to right arm and chest. Face plate damaged." 

"DUDE!! She's serious here! Kantaroth launch your missiles! Then K.O. her!" Rintaro looked a little apprehensive. "There's no way I'm letting a chick beat me!" He whispered to himself.

"Try these on for size Sailor-Multi!" Kantaroth launched two rounds of paired missiles. 

Brass too nervous to listen to Erika's command to run, stood still, her magenta optics wide. She caught a flash of something red, and saw the red bandana…Courage…Strength….I WILL WIN! 

Brass growled low in her transmitter, as she clenched her right fist. Heat focused into her right arm as she awaited the missiles to hit home. _NOW!!_

"Ah!" She leapt up and brought her metal claw armed appendage and sliced through the first pair of missiles. 

What came next was something she didn't think about happening.

****

*KABOOM* 

"Brass!!!" Erika ran through the smoke to find her best medabot friend. Her medawatch beeping out insistently, "_Full body damage. Body function ceased."_

"Whoa…dude…that was awesome!" Rintaro ran over to Kantaroth and patted his shoulder. "Good job…I thought that was a close one…"

"So did I."

"Brass! *cough* Brass! Are you okay?" She had finally found her medabot, the sailor type medabot was sprawled across the pavement. Her medal laying a few feet away.

"Brass…Let's go back to Aunt Mai's and fix you up…" Erika lifted Brass into her arms as she turned to head back towards her Aunt's. She stopped to speak to the raven-haired youth. "Rintaro…I guess I owe you a part…"

"Nah Dudette! It was for fun, hope Brass gets better." With that he left with a happy Kantaroth following.

Erika sighed as she stared at the receding form of her defeater. "Rintaro…I'll beat you some day…and then I will go back home and challenge any one up to it. Welcome to the new Erika…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Okay!! I hoped ya liked it!! And don't flame me if you think this is so stupid.

Bye! 

Sage. 


End file.
